Taken By Surprise
by STANathanXOox
Summary: When Kate wakes after three years of being in a coma, what happens and what does she find when she does? Will the relationship that her and Rick had be able to survive her forgetfullness or will there never be a chance for them to have there relationship be ignited.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke with no recollection of the last five years; I didn't remember anything before our wedding. I was in a small room in the hospital; the bed was propped up and the smell of fresh flowers filled the room. I looked around the room and saw Alexis holding a small petitte little girl; she was fast asleep against Alexis' side and Martha was just outside the door, Alexis looked up from the little girl and gasped as she saw me looking at her.

"Kate" she breathed softly like she must have been dreaming

"Alexis" I whispered, my voice raw and my throat feeling like sand paper.

"I have to go" she said taking the little girl with her and leaving the room

"Alexis" I said a little louder. I looked up at the bunch of flowers that sat on the bedside table; at the deflating balloons that sat limply just above my head; I tried sitting up as I saw the glass of water on the other bedside table and tried reaching for it; stretching my left arm as far as I could without pulling out any of the cords in my arm. It felt like forever before I felt someones hand rest on mine and place it back by my side before I had a glass in font of my mouth and was being force fed to drink the water. I looked at my saviour and saw my husband

"Rick" I whispered smiling happily

"Katie" he said using his hand to frame my face; his features were slumped and he looked in pain.

"Baby are you alright?" I asked

"Yea; it's just so much has happened since the accident; so much" he said grabbing my hand with his spare hand and holding it up to his face

"Accident; Rick what accident, the last thing I remember was our wedding" I told him sounding scared

"Our wedding that was almost; oh no hun you don't remember. No it can't be" he freaked

"Baby; calm down tell me why is it a bad thing that the last thing I remember was our wedding, that was the happiest day of our lives wasn't it" I asked

"It's just if you don't remember then you don't remember our daughter" he told me searching my eyes; I gasped as I remembered that little girl with Alexis

"She's ours?" I asked

"Hayley Johanna Castle; yea she's ours she's about to celebrate her forth birthday" he told me still searching my eyes for a reaction that wasn't going to come.

"Rick I can't remember her; or anything after the wedding" I said distraught, I felt the sudden urge to stamp my foot.

"The doctor said you might go back to a happy memory; they were just hoping it wouldn't be one from five years ago" he said looking down at our joined hands and placing a kiss on them.

"Rick I want to meet her; not today but soon" I told him sleepily

"That's fine Katie" he said holding onto my hands until I fell asleep the last thing I remember is him kissing me lightly on the forehead.

**CPOV**

"She's fine Alexis" I told my twenty three year old daughter as she walked up and down the lounge thinking.

"But daddy you said the last thing she remembered was your wedding five years ago; she doesn't remember my graduation or giving birth to her amazing daughter and she doesn't remember the present that I brought her for mothers day" Alexis freaked

"Hae baby girl stop winding yourself up; you'll wake Hayley" I told her

"Daddy; can't sleep" Hayley yawned from behind us

"Ok baby boo; come on I'll take you up to bed and read you a story" I smiled at Alexis as I took my youngest daughters hand in mine and walked with her up the stairs to put her back into bed.

"Daddy; did mumma wake up today, what is she like?" Hayley asked

"She's the most honest person I've ever meet; with a huge loving heart and she adores all of us and practically lives for us ok baby; you have her heart and her greatness and the amazing thing about you is she'll remember her mum, you have her mums eyes" I told my three and a half year old daughter.

"Daddy I scared bout tomorrow" she said her normal glow falling from her face.

"It's alright to be scared baby boo; you'll be fine and she'll adore you as much as I do if not more" I whispered in her ear and kissed her lightly on the head

"Mm sleep tight baby boo; love you" I said walking towards the door and turning on her night light; before turning off the light.

"Is she asleep daddy?" Alexis questioned

"Yes; sweetie go up and get to sleep, I'll be back in the morning" I told Alexis. I loved Alexis even more for taking on the role of big sister helping me through the tough time of our accident and the fact that I might lose another wife this time being the love of my life, my heart my soul and every piece of me. Our accident happened three years ago; we'd gone out for dinner to celebrate our second wedding annieversary, I'd had one drink, I was driving, the weather was terrible and I was trying not to go to fast, we got to an intersection and I'd made sure there was nothing coming at us or from beside us and I drove out into the intersection, there was a person walking across the road I tried to swerve and got slammed by a truck going at 75 in a 70kmph zone in wet conditions. Kate's side of the car got hit with the full force of the impact and so did Kate; I escaped with a mild concussion and a decilicated collar bone, I had to go to court to show our case and luckily the witnessess one of which being the women I almost ran over all turned in my favour and said the truck driver was at fault. The truck driver was sent to prison with a sentence of ten years for an attepmt at manslaughter, and was charged two fines of reckless driving and then also sentenced to serve three years of community service when he got out.

"Mr Castle; how are Hayley and Alexis?" the nurse aked when I entered Kate's room

"Oh there good; Hayley's a little bit nervous about meeting her mother officially and Alexis a little scared as to how Kate might take it" I told her

"Ah thats only to be expected; I'm sure she'll shook us all and take to little Hayley with love and compassion" she said as I held the door open as she left.

"Rick" Kate breathed sleepily.

**KPOV**

"Go back to sleep" he told me; he was about to sit down on the chair next to my bed when I held out my hand and asked

"Sleep with me?" he looked a bit taken aback by what I had said

"I meant on the bed hold me close and sleep with me"

"Of course hun" he said taking his shoes off; pulling back the blankets and climbing into the small bed with me.

"Oh god" I heard Rick gasp from behind me

"What?" I asked

"It's just I haven't slept with you since before our accident; I don't expect you to remember you were out for three years and I don't expect you to remember the accident it was traumatic, but please promise me that tomorrow when you meet Hayley you'll love her like you did before the accident?" he asked holding me closely.

"Yes I promise; I want to meet her so badly Rick, I wish I could remember everything or go back in time and help you raise our little girl" I said closing my eyes and falling into a safe peaceful sleep.

I woke to find a little girl on the chair that sat next to my bed; she had the cutest little smile plastered on her chubby little face; her petite figure sat a little hunched over as her small little hand rest close to mine but not close enough to actually have any comfort from me. I looked at her hand and then placed my hand in hers; looking over at her I smiled sweetly at her and looked into her eyes; eyes that reminded me so much of my mum, glistening and sparkling and full of innocences.

"Hayley Johanna Castle" I whispered squeezing her hand lightly.

"Mummy" she said getting down from the chair and jumping up onto the bed next to me for a hug. It was full of life and peace, happiness and sadness but most of all the love she had for me and I returned the hug showing her how much I loved her even though I'd just "meet" her.

"Hayley I brought you a- Kate I didn' think you'd be awake yet dad said you'd had a restless night and that you wouldn't be awake for a couple more hours. If I'd known I would've brought you an ice cream sundae" Alexis said blushing bright red.

"It alright Lex mum can share with me" Hayley said

"Ok" Alexis said she handed me the sundae and I sat up which was a plus especially after yesterdays effort.

"Alexis; how have you-" but I had a flashback to the weeks, months or years before the accident and after the wedding. I saw all sorts of things; Alexis' graduation from university, me telling Rick I was pregnant, giving birth to Hayley, memories of feeding and loving both these blessidly amazing girls that I'd had the pleasure of sharing each ones lives if only for a short while. But most importantly I remembered the accident the horrofic mess that it caused everything from that day up until the very second I said my last I love you to Rick before giving up any hope of coming back to this amazing land.

**APOV**

"Kate; are you alright?" I asked it seemed like forever since she'd cut herself off mid sentence, and I started to freak because I didn't want her to lose concioussness with Hayley in her arms that would just be misery to both Hayley and myself. I tried again and again until an idea popped into my head; the last thing I'd called her the morning of dad and her wedding was mum, and I'd called her that every day up until the day after the accident.

"Mum; mummy are you alright?" I asked concerned

**KPOV**

"Alexis; Hayley I remember. Everything I remember it all" I told them happily

"What? What do you remember?" Alexis asked stunned

"I remember everything up until I lost consciousness after the accident. I remember your graduation; I remember telling Rick that I was pregnant with Hayley and then the celebrations we had with everyone once we told everyone else. That night when we all fell asleep on the couches in the lounge and woke with really sore backs and then said we were never ever going to do that again. I remember our talks about what to buy for Hayley and what we were going to call her when she was born, and then I remember having the sweetest baby girl and raising her. I'm just sorry I missed out on so much after the accident. Hayley, Alexis I have to make it up to both of you somehow; even if it means spending every day of forever with the both of you and making sure your safe and sound I will do it" I told them

"Mummy; I love you" Alexis said unning up to my bed and sobbing into my shoulder

"Love you too mummy" Hayley said resting her head on my other shoulder and letting her tears fall silently

"Hayley nana wants to-" Rick paused as he saw us all hugging and crying against one another

"What did I miss?" he questioned

"I remember" I told him

"You remember? How much?" he asked shocked

"All of it; everything right until I lost conciousness in the accident, you said I'd remember and I did I remembered everything" I said excitedly

"That is fantastic Katie; I love you" he said leaning over and kissing the top of my head

"Love you too; babe" I said leaning my head on the top of Alexis' head rubbing soothing circles on her back

"What did nana want?" Hayley asked

"She wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with her and Alexis?" he asked

"Mm; yeah, Lexi you wanna go see a movie?" Hayley looked up and smiled brightly over at her sister

"Ok" she said getting up and wiping the tears off her face

"Love you mum" she said walking to the door and waiting for Hayley

"You be good baby bird" I said to Hayley before hugging her

"Love you mummy" she said pulling off the bed and heading towards the door

"I wonder if nana will buy some ice cream with chocolate on it" Hayley said hopefully

"You better save some for me and mum" Rick called out after them, I smiled brightly as I heard the cackling and laughter and knew that they were my girls.

"Talking about ice cream; I have a half melted chocolate ice cream sundae here" I giggled

"Where'd you get that?" he asked his eyes gleaming

"Alexis brought it in for Hayley; but I remembered and had to tell them and then we had a big crying spree which you walked in on" I told him

"Ah; give me some of that" he said motioning for the ice cream sundae but I wouldn't pass it to him, instead I thought I'd tease him and put it in my mouth, pulling his head closer to mine and placed my lips on his I let his mouth roam around mine and lick the ice cream sundae from my mouth.

"Mm; thats definitly better than having it by myself. Best foreplay I've had in years" he chuckled

"Mm it has been a couple of years hasn't it" I said chuckling with him.

"Ah Kate; glad to see you sitting up. How are you feeling?" the nurse asked

"I feel great; I remember everything now!" I told her excitedly

"Really how?" both Rick and the nurse asked, Rick asked because I still hadn't told him how I remembered

"Well; it was all because of Alexis"

**RPOV**

My daughter helped my wife remember everything; how I was really curious how did my angel help my soul recover her memory.

"Well Alexis had handed me Hayley's sundae and I sat up and I was about to ask her how she was when I just had this sudden rush of memories; it was definitely Alexis, if it was because I sat up and leant forward well then that movement was because of Alexis, I'm definitely not blaming her for anything, I'm always going to be forever gratefull to my perfect daughter" Kate said beaming with happiness.

"Well that's great that you remember hun; it makes our job a lot easier, especially since that was the last thing we needed to check to make sure how much work we were going to need to do. However since you remember you'll be able to go home quicker than you expected Kate; which I'm guessing Rick and the rest of your family are happy to hear. I'll have the doctor come in later to see when you'll be able to go home" the nurse said as she left.

"Oh my god; you remember. Do you remember the night we found out that you were going to have Hayley; the party we had" he said going back in time

"Oh yeah the passionate heated sex we had and then the following morning" she sighed happily.

"If we get out of here today; I can promise you that that will be what we'll be doing tonight" he said his eyes flashing brightly.

"Ok Kate; you can get out of bed. I want to test to see if you still have your balance and your ability to walk; don't take it too fast you might injure yourself" the doctor said.

"I've got you if you need me" I reassured her.


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I slid out of the bed fully preparing myself to fall straight on my face but surprising myself by walking around the room twice and then walking out through the door and walked around the hospital floor.

"Go Kate" my nurse cheered from behind her desk; I beamed at her as I continued walking back to my room.

"Ok well that settles it then; I can officially send you home. However I must urge you to stay away from work for the next six months or so; until your fitness improves" the doctor told me as he turned and left.

"Ok well I'm going to go change while you fill out those forms and ring your mother to say that we'll see them at home" I said leaning over an kissing him on the lips

"Ok don't be gone too long" he whispered huskily.

"Aye aye captain" I saluted and then walked into the oversize bathroom and changing out of the crappy hospital gown and putting on the clothes that had been in my overnight bag. My tummy grumbled; I'd been told that I should be able to eat a full meal as they'd been keeping my motabilisim up by feeding me through a drip which took four hours to get through to my stomach and by the time all of it was there they were giving me another load of food.

"Did I just hear a train enter here?" Rick asked jokingly

"Rick" I said giggling with laughter

"What it was really loud I'm sure the people climbing the Statue of Liberty heard it. Oh and Martha said that they'll meet us at home with some ice cream and something for dinner; Hayley wanted to watch two movies so they won't be home till late afternoon" he told me.

"We could always go and watch the second movie with them" I suggested to him and heard him very audibly sigh

"Nah can't do that; I want to ravish you and I can't do that with an audience" he told me

"Ok well then how about we invite everyone round to our place for dinner and that way I'll be able to catch up with everyone" I said

"Ok so you want your dad, Lanie, Espo, Ryan, Jenny and the twins Julia and Kyria, anyone else?" he asked

"Gates" I said

"Ok so Gates as well; I'll wait out here and call them" he told me.

By the time I was dressed and had done my hair; Rick was still on the phone to Lanie by the sounds of the shrieks. He waved at me to grab my stuff and head down to the car; linking arm and arm I walked with him out through the hospital doors and through the rows of car parks to where Rick had parked that morning.

"I'll drive" I whispered into his free ear grabbing the key out of his jean pocket and slowly rubbing my hand up and down his cock; I heard his sharp intake of breath and then moved away and jumped into the car to get going. The skirt that I was wearing had ridden half way up my thigh and the whole time it took us to get out of the car park I watched him thinking about sticking his fingers down between my legs, already wet with the thought I took one hand of the steering wheel and placed his hand where it craved him most, letting out a barely audible whimper he started rubbing my clit in soft circles.

"Yea ok Lanie will you do that for us; cool thanks and don't forget to invite Gates as well" he paused for a second

"I don't know you'll have to ask her when you get to our place" he said hanging up the phone and putting it back in his pocket before he leant over and started kissing my neck

"Rick don't distract me unless you want" I told him he understood and took his mouth from my neck but left his hand rubbing my clit.

"Ah Rick" I said moaning aloud. Loving the sensation that my body hadn't had in three years was amazing; the sloppy noises and pumping of his fingers pulling in and out of my hole made me scream luckily it wasn't that intense and I didn't have to worry about having to pull over and waiting until I got it out of my system.

I decided it was time to return the favor and undid the zipper and button on his jeans letting his cock harden through his boxers, his eight and a half inch cock was pressed against my hand letting me know how much he wanted me. I knew he wouldn't be able to last that long remembering the first time we'd had sex and how he hadn't had sex in two years, he only lasted half a minute. My hand was moving slowly up and down his cock trying to give him pleasure and teasing him with a wicked smile on my face.

"Kate I don't know how much longer I'm going to last" he said bitting into his knuckles as he cummed in my hand. Bringing my hand up to my mouth I licked all the cum of my hand and then placed my hand back on the steering wheel and drove the rest of the way home.

Rick held my hand as we stood in the elevator and walked down the small corridor towards the door to our apartment.

"It's a bit messy; we haven't really been home very much"Rick told me

"Its fine Rick" I said.

"Well ok then" he said opening the door to our home and dragging me through the door. I looked around at all the friendliness and family things the pictures scattered around the lounge; flowers for me from the hospital and to Rick to help him get through, I saw blankets on the couch and the pillows from our bed.

"Oh Rick!" I gasped knowing how hard it must have been for him to sleep in a bed where we'd had so many splendid memories in our bed and not being able to sleep because the good memories made it hard to fall asleep.

"I couldn't sleep in there; it was hard to fuction the next day if I had, being in there just reminded me too much of you and then I'd break down because I couldn't do anything to help you through your recovery. But most nights I spent at your side; until a couple of weeks ago when Jim and I had to decide what we were going to do with your life support; he'd been using his retirment money to help you get better but he started running out of money pretty quickly a couple of weeks ago cause he started living off it as well. I'd told him many times to let me pay for it; being your husband and it being my fault that you'd been in hospital for so long it was the least I could do to see you well again, he finally let me take over the payment six weeks ago and I started paying him half of my monthly income from the Nikki Heat series to put him back on the right track, he disagrees with it but by the end of next month he'll have more money than he did at the start of your stay" he told me.

"Oh love; you are completely amazing, I love that your helping my father out" I gushed

"Hae now he's my father too now; besides he looked after Hayley when Alexis went over seas for two months with her college friends. Mum was extremly busy with her acting school so dad helped keep track of things for me" he told me

"I love you" kissing him on the lips

"Mm I love you too" he said kissing me back. I dragged him towards our bedroom to fulfill our desires and the thing I'd been craving most since I left the hospital aside from food.

"Holy crap!" Rick exclaimed looking at his was

"What?" I asked

"Everyones going to be here in an hour we need to do some cleaning; shower, dress, prepare some food, you need to eat something cause you sound like a herd of elephants trying to do ballet and I need to get the BBQ ready" he said jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom and turning on the shower; he raced back out, pulled me out of the bed and then grabbed us some clean clothes. After showering and dressing quickly we headed out to the lounge; I grabbed Rick's blankets and pillows and took them into our bedroom before grabbing the toys and placing them in Hayley's toy box. I helped prepare salads and did some baking; cooking my favourite cookies, double chocolate chip. I had just set the timer to go off when the door opened and in walked Martha; Alexis and Hayley, carrying bags of ice cream and other desserts.

"Mummy" Hayley squealed and ran towards me for a hug, I picked her up and she squealed happily and hugged me tightly.

"Katie darling; it's so good to see you up and about again" Martha said coming up and hugging me

"It feels good to be up and about mum" I told her beaming

"Mummy guess what?" Hayley said wriggling in my arms

"What baby bird?" I asked smiling at her

"I vant to siphon your gas" she giggled

"You want to what?" I asked shocked; Rick, Alexis and Martha cackled with laughter.

"Its from Cars 2; it's her favourite movie" Alexis said grabbing Hayley from my arms, placing her on the floor and then standing next to me and wrapping her arms around my waist and smiling up at me.

"Who says it?" I asked; I loved Cars, it was one of the best digital films I'd seen in years and then to find out that they'd made a second one I was seriously dissapointed

"Mater" Hayley shouts from her toy box; pulling out a Mater pillow.

"I love Mater" I shouted; Alexis took a step back and rubbed her ears

"Sorry" I said laughing a little; everyone else joined in and we discussed watching Cars 2 later on in the week.

I was on the floor playing with Hayley with her Barbie dolls; she loved playing dress up with them, she even had the barbie doll house and she had the car as well as the pet store.

"Miss Jones; would you like some tea?" I asked Hayley

"Oh yes please" her little voice rang deep in my ears; it was the most adorable sound I'd heard in years. I was half way through pouring her a cup of "tea" when there was knock at the door. Rick was in the kitchen and I was the closest to the door. I got up and walked to the door; opening I almos fell backwards with the force of Lanie's hug.

"Oh my god; Katie, when Rick rang and said you were awake and that you were being released from hospital I actually had to force myself not run down here and see for myself that he was telling the truth. I missed you so much" Lanie sobbed on my shoulder; hugging me tightly.

"I missed you too" I whispered in her ear trying to sooth her

"Alright I'll get off you before I leave mascara marks on your shoulder" Lanie said forcing herself to unwrap her arms from me.

"Kate; its so good to see you up and walking again" Gates said

"Thank you Captain it definitly feels good to be up and walking again" I told her honestly.

"Kate" both Kevin and Javier hugged me tightly and protectively as they walked passed me into the loft.

"Kevin, Javier" I said squeezing each of their hands

"Jenny its so good to see you again" I said hugging her as she walked in the door with two little girls by her side

"Now who are these two adorable little girls?" I asked looking down at their little purple and pink dressess that were identical apart from colour, they had Kevin's blue eyes and Jenny's bleach blonde hair that fell halfway down their little backs.

"This is Julia and Kyria" Jenny said pointing which one was which. Kyria was the one in purple and Julia was the one in pink. They looked absolutely goregous and when their little eyes roamed over to where Hayley sat their eyes glistened

"Hayley" they giggled running over to her and playing barbies with her

"Julia, Kyria" Hayley squealed back at them. I smiled at my almost four year old daughter and walked with my friends over to the couches and sat talking animatedly.

"Hae guys" Rick said coming in from out on the balcony and sitting on the arm of the chair exchanging chit chat with everyone.

"Katherine Rosalinda Castle" I heard my father call from the door.

"Daddy!" I squealed jumping up and rushing overr to my father, I hugged him closely and kissed him on the cheek

"Baby; I missed you so much, never do that to me again" he scolded

"Yes daddy I promise no more near death experiences" I told him sincerely.

"Come over and sit with us dad" Rick called grabbing a chair so dad could sit next to me on the chair and so he didn't feel uncomortable with Rick sitting on top of his shoulder. Thee small talk resumed until Alexis entered the room and told Rick that he had a phone call from his publisher

"I'll be back in a few" he said rushing into his study.

Ten minutes later he came back in and said that Steaming Heat was still in 1st place on the book list around America; I looked at him shocked that he'd written another Heat Wave book without telling me

"I know but I had to have something to keep the readers coming back for more and I needed something to take my mind of you being stuck in a hospital without any signs of waking; it took me a year and a half to rite by then Gina was afraid that I might have lost half of my readers base. She needn't of worried it was a best seller and still is according to the results that I just got" he explained mainly to me but then again everyone else had known how hard it was for him to do this; I felt like breaking down, I'd caused my loved ones a lot of pain and I couldn't erase it. I felt a cold streak of water run down my cheek and start dripping onto my palms.

"Hae Katie ssh" Rick said running around the couches and kneeling in front of me, and pulling me into his warm embrace.

"Rick I've caused so much pain" I whispered

"Nothing that we won't be able to get over now we've got you again" he reassured me

"But; I hurt you all the people I wanted to hurt the least. By being unconcious for so long; I know each of you had to carry on with your lives but I know how hard it is to carry on and wait for the thing you wish would hurry up and return to you. You feel like your a slug moving in a world going at fast forward because you don't know what you're going to do until that thing finds its way back to you. I missed a lot of things; birthdays, births, anniversarys and chances at having the most amazing experiences I'm never going to get those back Rick. I'm not going to be able to have the oppoutunity to see what Hayley got for her first birthday or what she wore to her christening Rick I missed her first three birthdays and her christening those are two of the most important things in a little girls life" I told him with a sob.

**RPOV**

I looked around the room at our friends; whilst holding my trembling wife in my arms, I saw the frowns on the mens faces and the silent tears streaming from Lanie, Jenny, Alexis and mums eyes and I saw the look of confussion on Kyria and Julia's faces, but the thing that I saw was the look I got from Hayley, it was one that meant that she understood that her mum was trying hard to accept that she'd missed so much but also one that meant she knew that eventually she was going to get everything she wanted. I watched as Hayley got up and whispered something in Alexis' ear and then came over to me and Kate. I let go of Kate and let Hayley wrap her small arms around her mum. And then turned and saw Alexis return with the video camera and box of dvds we'd made of all the special moments for Kate if she was going to make it through this.

**BPOV**

I felt Hayley's tiny little arms wrap around me; instantly I started to calm and I picked her up and placed her on my knee whipping the tears from my face.

"Mum; we knew that you might want to see these things and that you might not remember everything so we recorded it all" Alexis told me, setting up the video recorder, pressing play. The first thing that flashed up was Rick and my wedding day; I remember the gitters I felt, the feeling of fulfillment, happiness and pride that I felt walking down the aisle with my arm locked in my dads with Alexis, Jenny and Ryan leading me down the aisle.

"I remember this" I smiled proudly, everyone looked at me shocked, apart from Alexis, Martha, Hayley and Rick.

"You remember" dad said squeezing my hand

"Yea daddy" I said resting my head against his shoulder and smiling contentdly.

"Well then we'll skip forward through to the day after the crash then" Alexis said going through the scenes on the video recorder and finding the video that they'd made of Hayley's first word.

_Alexis sat on the bed holding a quite Hayley she was only eleven months old and she was sitting up in Alexis arms squeezing Alexis' index finger in her tiny hands._

"_Now girls mum; she's really badly injured ok, they have her unconcious with medication and they aren't sure when she'll wake but they'll be keeping her under for at least three months until all her bones and breaks are fixed. After that its up to her to come back to us ok" Rick explained to Alexis and Hayley_

"_Mumma dyin" Hayley looked up at Alexis expectantly _

"_Daddy I can't not now" Alexis said handing Hayley off to Martha who was on the other side of the bed._

"_Richard this is a big thing your asking Alexis to go through; do you really think she'll be able to handle it, seeing you tear yourself up like you did last night, seeing her lying her like this her broken bones poking out through her skin. This isn't how Alexis wants to remember her mum; she wants the happy memories" Martha said shooing him out to go talk to Alexis._

The next bit of footage we had was of Alexis sitting with Rick on the floor watching the recorded footage of happier memories of me and them. I could hear Martha sobbing as well from behind the camera.

"Why are we watching the sad things?" Lanie asked

"Because she needs to see everything" dad said

"Yea but there are somethings that we don't really want to see" Lanie said I could see the tear tracks running down her face; knowing that my face looked just as much like a waterfall as hers did.

_Alexis and Rick were watching the day after we told our family that we were expecting Hayley and that we knew she was safe and sound. We went for the weekend up to the Hamptons and celebrated. Alexis and I were running up and down the beach while Rick stood on the deck and taped the whole thing. Alexis tripped and scrapped her knee and the first thing I did was get down and kiss it better, and then I started examining it to see if their were any brakes or how badly bruised it was. It had a slight bump but nothing more than that, but she couldn't walk properly so I gathered her up in my arms and carried her back up to the house and put some ice on it._

The next scene was of everyone gathered in my little hospital room, Esposito, Lanie, Ryan, a slightly pregnant Jenny, Hayley, Alexis, Martha, Rick, Gates, a couple of other members from the twelfth and the preist who was to christen Hayley. This scene flooded into Hayley's 1st birthday and almost everyone from the scene before was there apart from the added twelth precinct members. They were all happy and eating cake and there were birthday balloons. I got to see what everyone had given her for her birthday.

We carried on watching until the last thing that was recorded faded and the tv screen faded to a deep blue. Hayley looked at me and I hugged her close before standing up and carrying her into the kitchen. She saw the cookies I'd made earlier on the bench cooling down and held her hand out and said

"Please mummy" I smiled sweetly at her and handed her a cookie

"Please mummy" the guys echoed and I smiled at them teasingly and said

"Women and children first" I said walking with the tray into the lounge and handing them around while hearing Hayley's happy moans in my ear

"I'm guessing you like them" I said to her

"Mhm best ever; even better than nanas" she told me, Martha sucked in a shocked breath which caused everyone to laugh. Putting Hayley back on her feet I sat back down on the couch and placed the tray in front of me on the coffee table.

We shared lots of laughs and I was caught up on all the latest goss and I thought I had heard it when Lanie and Espo stood up and linked their hands together

"We have to tell you all something" Espo said letting Lanie take centre stage

"As most of you know Javier and I started dating again at the end of last June and last night he proposed to me and I said yes. We decided to get married on the 31st of April the day after Kate's birthday" Lanie said; I jumped up and squealed hugging my best friend.

"Oh and my maid of honour; is Kate. Alexis and Jenny you two are my other bridesmaids and Hayley, Kyria and Julia are our flowergirls" she told us all.

"Rick you're my best man; Kevin is my groomsman, my half brother Samuel will be my other groomsman" Espo told the guys.

"Oh yay I get to walk down the aisle with a complete stranger" Alexis said sarcastically.

"He's a nice boy Alexis; totally you're type of guy" Lanie said winking.

"What happened to Tom?" I asked

"He dumped me about week after you accident; I found out later that he was cheating on me with our professors granddaughter" she said shrugging

"If I'd of known he would of lost the ability to procreate for eternity" I told her honestly, I knew how it felt to be cheated on Will had cheated. The threat made Alexis literally fall to the floor with laughter; and made Lanie and Jenny cackle with amusement; I only started laughing when I saw all four guys start holding their crutchers and taking a step back and away from me.

My tummy rumbled at six thirty and we all gathered round the table; I dished up Hayley's dinner and then dished up my own watching Ryan and Jenny dishing up Kyria and Julia's dinner before dishing up their own.

"I can't believe that six years ago; we were in Lanie and Espo's situation looking at our wedding arrangements and planning our big day not knowing that this accident was going to change everything." I voiced aloud; suddenly the room fell silent and we all sat in prayer.

"How about we name one thing we're thankfull for?" Martha suggested

"I'll start" Gates said; we all nodded and she voiced

"I'm glad that I finally have my whole team back maybe now the boys might liven up a little and actually listen to my jokes" she chastised them.

"I'm glad that my daughter is awake and that she remembers everything that was my biggest fare" dad said smilling at me from across the table.

"I'm happy that I got my Lula to keep me company" Kyria said smiling brightly

"I'm happy I got Jacko to keep me company" Julia said also beaming brightly, I looked confused and Jenny answered

"There toys that they got for christmas last year. I'm happy that I have a faithfull and devoted husband and father who always makes sure that he's home before six so that he can send his precious angels of to sleep, unless he has a hard case that the he and Espo are working on"

"I'm happy that my best friend is finally tying the knot; that I have a loving caring family and that my friend is finally here to join us back in the land of the living" Ryan smiled at all of us.

"I'm happy that I finally get to talk with my bestest friend again and that my love has finally asked me to marry him" Lanie beamed

"I'm glad that I've got that weight of my chest; and I'm happy that my "sister" is here to join us in our celebrations" Espo said

"I'm glad that mummy loves me and that she's accepted me for being who I am" Hayley beamed

"I'm glad that mum woke and that she remembers everything; I'm glad that I finally have my solid brick wall that goes with the rest of the house that everyone else has tried to fill and keep up" Alexis said tears running down her face.

"I'm glad that my daughter in law is finally back with us and that she can heel the wounds that the accident and her abscences has caused. I love that about Katie she's always there to help Rickie through the hard times" Martha said placing her hand in mine and squeezing it tightly.

"I'm glad that my family and friends were able to band together and help each other through my absence; I'm forever gratefull to my daughter Alexis for taking care of her baby sister and making her the splendid little girl that I meet this morning. I'm so pleased that Hayley took to me so quickly and that she loves me as much as I love her; my heart beats for both of you as well as Rick; my heart my soul my everything goes to you, without you I am nothing with you I can do wonders" I said kissing him on the lips.

"Alright I'm happy because my love has come back to me; god works in mysterious ways and he must of heard my desperate call for him to bring her back to me cause returned. I am nothing but and empty shell without you Katherine and if you have to leave I have to go with you" he said which made me cry, Alexis broke down in sobs and excused herself to go clean her face and Hayley got up and ran into my arms.

"Mummy you're not going to leave me and Lexi are you?" she asked

"No baby bird not until I'm absolutely positive that you will be fine without me and not until my time has come" I told her holding her closely and rubbing soothing circles into her back.

**RPOV**

I waited about five minutes before heading after Alexis; I found her in her bedroom head burried under her pillow arms holding he pillow down around her head.

"Lexi baby" I whispered moving towards her bed; waiting about three minutes she finally removed her head from under her pillow and tried wipping her eyes

"Daddy; don't say that if one of you goes I'm going to need one of you to help me through the pain, I need both of you and I know its selfish and selfcentred to think of things like this but I can't lose you or mum. I can't go through this again; I don't think I could cope with it daddy I can't cope with it" she said falling into my arms and completely breaking down in my arms, I hadn't seen her like this since the night I told her that Kate might not be coming home to us ever again.

"Baby I'm not going anywhere" Kate said from the doorway, I looked up and saw that she had Hayley in her arms.

"I've spent way too much tie lying on deaths door; and I'm sick fighting. I promise you I'm going to love both of you until I'm old and grey and I can't move around, that would be the way to go, old and grey and peacefully in my sleep. I want you all to know that I'm not going back to the precinct; I want to be at home with my family watching the grow up, I want to watch my daughters have happy full lives where they meet boys who love them the way I love Rick and I want you to have children that will bring smiles to your faces the way that you both bring smiles to mine. I love you all and I'm giving up my quest for justice to fulfill a new quest one were I get to watch your lives play out and enjoy your company as you do extraordinary things in life" Kate finished holding all three of us tightly.

"You promise" Jim said from behind Kate

"Yea daddy" she said grabbing Jim and pulling him into the hug as well.

**BPOV**

I held on tightly to my family; promising to not end up in hospital again for anything to major. It seemed like forever before we finally pulled away from each other and rejoined our friends and family out in the lounge. I hadn't had a proper bonding time with everyone in so long it felt kind of weird to be here; mind you up until I got up this morning I didn't think I would be leaving the hospital quite so soon. We laughed, we played games until Jenny and Ryan said their farewells and took a pair of yawning little girls home to bed. Javier and Lanie followed suite but not before Lanie arranged with us all to go dress shopping; there was little over two months until their big day and Lanie wanted it perfect. When both of them left hand in hand; Hayley came up to me and grabbed my hand, tugging me up and away from the room, I looked back at my family shocked, they sat their just as stunned as I was.

"Mummy; I need a bath before I go to bed" she whispered when we got out of earshot of everyone else. When I heard this my heart soared; I was going to get to spend quality time with my daughter and ask her question, see inside her bedroom and see her toys.

We grabbed her pajamas from the bathroom closet and then I helped her undress and ran the hot and cold water taps. I found a bottle of bubbles in the cupboard that had Barbie on it and then held her little hand as she got into the bath. She had boats; and fish for her bath time, I played around with her from the side of the bath and then she decided it was time to wash her hair. The way she controlled everything was adorable and it showed that she was going to be a very independent person one day. She had the most goregous head of hair I'd eveer laid eyes on and it smelled like watermellon. Helping her out of the bath I noticed that she didn't have a towel and I hadn't grabbed one; as if on cue there was a knock on the door I looked up and saw Alexis with a towel for me to dry her off. When she was dry I placed the towel which I noticed had Barbie on it as well around her whilst I dried her hair and brushed it; Rick knocked and asked

"Are you ladies decent?" I looked over at Hayley who had gotten up from her stool and was grabbing hair ties; whispering to her I asked

"Are we decent?" she frowned and shook her head

"Apparently not; Rick come in" I told him and Hayley saw him and pulled her towel off and ran around in circles cackling with laughter

"I think I'm blind" he laughed, I tried so hard not to laughbut it was hard

"I think we're going to need to teach her eticut" I said laughing along with Rick as she pulled a confussed face.

Hayley was dressed; hair done in two plaits at the side of her head and was lying in bed listening to me reading her a story. Rick was sitting on the opposite side of the bed holding her and trying hard not to beam with pride.

"Goodnight Hayley" Rick said when I finished the book and put it on her bedside table. He leant down and kissed her forehead and hugged her before taking a step back and letting me say goodnight to my baby girl.

"Night baby bird; I love you" I said kissing her on the cheek and holding her tightly before letting her drift off into a peaceful sleep.

"Night daddy; night mummy love you" she whispered sleepily; I looked back at her when we reached the door before turning off the light and heading back out to the lounge.

"She's asleep" I announced proudly

"Congratulations" Martha said from her seat at the breakfast bar.

"I'm so pleased" I said smiling with satisfaction.

"You should be" Rick whispered in my ear.

"Right I'm going off to bed now; don't stay up too much longer both off you" Martha scolded

"Yes mum" Rick said looking at me and rolling his eyes.

"Mm; I feel like a bit off juice" Rick whispered in my ear making me turn a bright shade of red.

"Sounds good" I replied; placing my hand over his penis which grew instantly

"Bedroom" Rick said picking me up and taking me to our bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke in Rick's arms; feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath he took, and his warm breath on my neck. Sliding out of his arms I got up and dressed before heading out into the lounge and remembering that I could help get Hayley ready for the day. She was sitting on her floor playing with her barbie dolls; talking to herself and dressing the Ken doll that she had in her hands.

"What you doing baby bird?" I asked her walking towards her

"Morning mummy" she said dropping everything and bounding into my arms, I grabbed her and held her close, snuggling into the embrace and savouring every moment of it.

"Morning baby; you want some help getting dressed?" I asked her; she nodded against my neck and then I put her on the floor to help get her dress. I felt sorry for her as there was only a couple of clothes that she had, obviously Rick and Alexis had tried to keep up with the ever chaning size of the little girl but felt like clothes shopping was too big a task. My task for the day would be to take the little girl shopping; just her and me and we'd get her clothes any colour she wanted.

"Do you have any more clothes?" I asked her, she shook her head. She only had a draw full; which was mainly underwear and pajamas.

"Come on baby bird; time for some breakfast" I told her. She ran into my arms and I carried her out into the kitchen placing her in one of the kitchen stools and then prepared some pancakes and fruit salad for breakfast.

"Mm something smells good out here. Morning Hayley" Rick said coming up behind her and kissing her on the top of the head before making his way round the table and kissing me on the lips; I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer and rested his arms around my waist.

"Ew keep it PG guys" Alexis said coming down the stairs rubbing her eyes and trying to pat down the bush that was her red hair.

"I don't know; I haven't been able to kiss my wife like this in two years its kind of depressing" he said.

"Yea but still we don't need to see a full blown make out session in the kitchen I have to eat in here I don't want to have to sit here and watch the two of you with your lips locked whilst I eat panckaes or toast" Alexis whined, this caused me to laugh and Rick to join in soon after.

"Anyone want some pancakes and fruit salad?" I asked, three hands shot up in the air and I almost hit the floor with laughter. Serving Hayley's breakfast first I placed her plate in front of her and heard her say

"Thank you mummy" I smiled at her and headed towards the fridge to grab the maple syrup and the orange juice; pouring Hayley a glass of orange juice before drizzling mapl syrup onto her plate of pancakes. Rick completely smuthered his pancakes in maple syrup and poured himself a cup of boiling coffee. Alexis put a dab off maple syrup on hers before making herself a cup of coffee and I did the same.

Whilst Rick and Alexis did the dishes and Hayley played with her doll; I read a magazine that had been left on the coffee table in the lounge. It was fairly recent and I sat their in a fit of giggles as I saw that Kate Holmes and Tom Cruise had broken up; it reminded me of their vows saying that they would never break away from one another, its surprising how quickly a relationship fades if you're not committed to the other person and if your not ready to facethe public.

"So what do you have planned for the day?" I asked Rick as he sat next to me on the couch.

"I was thinking about writing I mean I've had a bit of inspiration and motivation I think I could get something down" he told me

"What about you Lex?" I asked the red headed teen who was still drying dishes in the kitchen

"I was thinking that I would go to the movies with a couple of my mates before meeting you, Hayley, Jenny and the twins and Lanie in town later on today" she said I nodded and she headed up stairs to shower and dress.

"So what do you have planned fo today?" Rick asked running his finger up and down my side.

"I was going to take Hayley shopping for some clothes and then we'll meet up with the girls later on for our wedding shopping" I told him

"Ah, yes that sounds like a great plan" he said handing me his credit card, kissing him on the lips I got up and grabbed Hayley's coat and went to were she was playing with her dolls and then helped her put her little arms in the sleeve holes. She held her arms up and I picked her up and held her like our lives depended on the contact.

"Well I can see you two are going to be unseprable from now on" Rick stated I just rolled my eyes and grabbed my purse, sunglasses and cellphone before heading out the door.

Arriving at wallmart I grabbed a trolley and placed her in the seat. Pushing the trolley we made our way down to the girls clothes section. I felt like time had rewound and I was the little kid and not Hayley. I learnt very quickly that pink was not her favourite colour and she shunned anything that was or had the tiniest bit of pink of it. So in the end her clothing was shades of purple, blues, greens, greys, blacks and whites. We also decided to get her some more pairs of shoes. With a full trolley we headed to the check out and payed for the clothes. Loading the clothes into the back seat with Hayley we decided that a big morning of shopping demanded an ice cream and a trip to the park. So buying her a choclate ice cream and me a goody goody gum drop ice cream we headed into the playground and sat while we ate our ice creams. I tried not to laugh as I watched Hayley with her face smeared in choclate ice cream; I leant over and started kissing it off her face, listening to her cackles and feeling her hands try to push me away.

"Mm yummy chocolate flavoured Hayley. Delicious" I said when all the chocolate was off her face. It delighted me that even once it was all off her face she was still cackling, it was the most adorable sound I'd ever heard.

"Mummy swing please"she said holding up her little arms I smiled down at her and grabbed her before taking her over to the swing set. Pushing my daughter higher and higher in the swing I laughed along with her giggles of happiness.

When it was finally time to leave I carried Hayley to the car and remembered that we were only one street over from where the bridal store was so I walked us around to the store and waited for everyone else to turn up. Alexis showed up five minutes after we had stopped outside the store;

"Look Haylez theres Lexi" I whispered pointing out Alexis as she walked down the path from the opposite direction we had, Hayley lifted her head and waved at Alexis shyly before hiding her head in my shoulder.

"Haylez whats wrong baby bird?" I asked concerned, I knew that Alexis had taken care of Hayley and they were getting along fine this morning.

"Hayley; can I have a hug?" Alexis asked her baby sister as she paused by our side. I felt the movement of her head shaking; I looked over at Alexis apologetically and she shrugged

"What have you been doing today Hayley?" Alexis asked

"Shopping and park" she whispered

"Were they fun?" Alexis questioned, I felt the nod coming from Hayley. I was swaying on the spot and it didn't take me long to notice that she was tired and she was almost asleep. Mind you with everything she'd had to face in the last two years it was pretty understandable.

"Hae ladies; and little Hayley" Lanie gushed as she, Jenny and the twins showed up a couple of minutes later. Putting Hayley down on the ground but taking her hand in mine we all entered the bridal store.

"Wow" Jenny and Lanie gushed as they looked around the room.

"Can I help you ladies?" the lady behind the desk asked

"We're just trying to find our dressess for my wedding in two months" Lanie told her

"Why have you waited so long to buy you're dressess?" the lady asked politely

"I've been in hospital; unconcious for the last two years" I told the lady

"Wow" she breathed. We took this as our cue to start looking through the shelves and racks of dressess. I was helping Lanie find the perfect dressess for the flower girl dressess.

"Lanie" I called from across the room "I found three of the most adorable little dressess". They really were adorable; each different shades of purple which seemed to please Julia and Kyria as well as Hayley, they'd followed me around cause Hayley wouldn't let go off my hand.

"Oh my god they are just gorgeous. Do you three like them?" Lanie asked; all three of them nodded happily.

"Ok; do you want to try them on?" she questioned them and all three started bouncing up and down happily.

"Ok, we'll get you to try them on when we've found our dressess too" Lanie said heading off to the bridesmaid dressess where Jenny and Alexis were waiting. Alexis was the one to find our dressess; all cut the same; boob tube jobs which were tightly fitting around the breast area and didn't have any flow in them until just above the stomach.

"They are stunning" Lanie said bursting with pride. She loved how the darkest colour was the one that would fit me as it was a deep shade of purple, the other two were the same shade about three times lighter than mine but not as light as the flowergirls dressess.

"Go try them on; I'll be waiting" Lanie said.

Jenny took her dress and Kyria and Julia's dressess taking them into the same changing room as her; Alexis took the one next to it and I took the one next to it. Helping Hayley out of her clothes; I had her in the dress in less than five minutes. I took a step back and smiled at her before saying

"Baby bird you look so adorable" she blushed furiously and hid her little face in her arms.

"Hae now; you don't need to be shy baby bird" I said trying to pry her arms from her face, evnetually giving up and getting into my own dress. When we were both ready I opened the lock and held out my hand for Hayley to take. Pulling her through the door with me; I heard the gassp from Alexis as we both walked out into the open.

"Hayley you look stunning" Lanie said coming up and tickling her which made her laugh

"Told you" I said to Hayley. I looked at Alexis who had the dress that was the lighter shade out of the three dressess.

"Wow Lexi you look beautiful" I told her honestly before turning towards Lanie and saying

"Samuel's going to have a hard time keeping his eyes off of Lexi isn't he"

"Yea; he's going to faint at your beauty" Lanie said which made Alexis blush a deep shade of red. The dress she wore hugged every single curve of her body even though it flowed freely from the stomach down it looked unbelivable on her.

"You look extremly sexy yourself girlfriend" Lanie said nudging me and now it was my turn to blush.

After Lanie payed for our dressess; she'd already brought her own we went down to the cafe which was at the end of the road and ordered some drinks and a light snack. When Hayley feel asleep on my shoulder I said goodbye to my friends and told Alexis we'd see her later before heading back towards our car. I put her in the seat and then drove back to the loft but not without stopping off at the supermarket and buying some ice cream, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles. The chocolate sprinkles were for the ice cream; but the whipped cream was for my dirty desire that needed to be fulfilled tonight.

"Hi hunny" Rick called from the kitchen

"Ssh Rick she's had a big day" I said carrying her off to her bedroom; Rick trailed behind me wearing a confused look.

"Theres a couple of bags in the car; can you go get some, I'll come down and help you once I get her into bed" I said placing her on the bed and then undoing her shoes and taking off her coat before putting her under the bllankets to keep her warm

"Don't forget that if you keep her down for too long she'll be restless all night" Rick said from the door

"I know Rick; I remember" I said taking Rick's hand in mine and leading him out of the apartment and down to the car to help him bring up the clothes and stuff that I'd brought for Hayley and myself that morning.

"Woah Kate when I said go for it. I didn't mean buy the whole clothes range I just meant get her some stuff; a couple of things she'll need you know" he said trailing off when he saw the stern look in my eyes

"Not all of this stuff is for her you know and besides; when I was helping her change this morning I saw she didn't have very many things so I promised her that we'd buy her a whole new wardrobe. You've been spoiling her for the last two years it's my turn now" I told him grabbing six bags three of which where mine.

"Ok then I guess she does need more stuff and you do too; not that you're clothes that you have right now aren't you know sexy but they were so five years ago and you desrve it" he told me kissing me on the lips before reaching and grabbing the remaining bags, I locked the car and then headed upstairs with the stuff. I placed the three bags for Hayley in Rick's arms and went to put my things in our closet and changing in to the new lingerie set I'd brought and the skin tight skinny jeans and the one shoulder top that I'd brought.

I entered Hayley's room and watched as Rick's eyes roamed over my body appreciative of the cut of the top; of the way my curves and figure was more pronounced through the jeans, I smiled at him and joined him as he started folding the clothes and placing them in the drawers and closet. When we'd finished I told Rick to go start making dinner while I woke Hayley and got her into something that was a little less holey and tatty.

"Hayley; come on sweetie, time to get up" I whispered sitting on her bed lightly tapping her on the shoulder. She woke slowly; rubbed her eyes looked around and then literally jumped into my arms and wouldn't let go. I walked into the lounge and held her putting it to the fact that she was tired and that she was still trying to wake herself up.

"Hae baby; sleep well" Rick said taking a step towards her and kissing her on the top of the head. She nodded; Rick looked at me as he returned to stirring the pot of rice, with confussion written all over his face.

"Baby bird why don't you go play with you dollies?" I suggested putting her o the floor, but she wouldn't let go of my neck.

"Baby; mummy and I need to talk, we'll promise to come and play with you once we've finished" Rick said looking down at ou daughter. She looked up at me and then at Rick and nodded before turning around and heading to her room to play with her dolls.

"What's wrong with her Rick she's been like that all day?" I asked starting to freak

"I don't know what she been doing?" he questioned

"She's been really clingy; I kind of like that but I took her to the park and I left her alone for about five minutes so I could go to the bathroom and then I came back and she wouldn't leave my side or stop being really clingy. When we meet up with Alexis and the girls to try on dressess she got really shy when Alexis showed up and then even more so when the others turned up, I put it down to the fact that she was tired but it's something more Rick what did I do?" I told him completely off the tracks with worry.

"You didn't do anything wrong hunny; maybe she's just getting used to the fact that you're back and she doesn't want to lose you. Or maybe she's just acting up a little bit" he suggested both of these options sounded like good explanations to me, so I agreed with him and then went to play with Hayley.

When our situation hadn't gotten better in two weeks it had me extremly worried she didn't leave myside at home, wouldn't let anyone else touch her or have anything to do with me her attention was what I constantly had to have or else she'd start throwing a tantrum. I was so worried that I didn't even care about the plan that I'd had to seduce Rick and we hadn't had sex in two weeks. It was late on a Saturday morning when Rick came in with Hayley in his arms and both of them smiling. He put her on the floor and she lef us alone. I sat up in bed and smiled

"What did you do?" I asked

"Well I talked to her; asked her what was wrong and why she'd gone all shy around the people who loved her and why she was constantly seeking your attention and she told me that she was scared that if she took her eyes off you for one second she was going to lose you and she couldn't lose her mummy not when she just got her back. She also told me that while you were in the toliet at the park; she'd forgotten where you'd gone and didn't know if you or anyone else was going to come and find you. One of the big kids teased her and she started to freak; she just didn't want to be around anyone that she wasn't sure was going to come back to her at the end of the day" he told me

"You got all that out of her?" I asked

"Well mostly; it was all really confussing and I was crying as she talked about not wanting to lose you, but then she comforted me, she held me close and said she loved me with all her heart, and Lexi, and mummy and all her aunties and uncles she said that she was sorry for ignoring us and keeping you to herself and she promised she'd share you with us" he said.

"Well thats comforting does that mean I can do this without being interrupted" I said raising my eyes at him whilst I played with his cock through his trousers.

"Oh god Kate; yes but we'll have to be quick" he said placing his lips on mine and urgently kissing me.

"Good" I breathed.

After our quick catch up sex session we showered and entered the lounge to see Alexis and Hayley having a "tea party", Rick smirked at me and called out to our girls

"Are you having a tea party without me?" I just laughed and made my way to the kitchen to make our breakfast.

"I see that our little girl is finally over her phase" Martha whispered as she came down for breakfast

"Yea she kind of had a lot to hide; she didn't want to lose me or anyone else. I guess she was just making up for the time that we'd lost" I told my mother in law.

"Well its good to see her come out of her shell again; I swear we have another Alexis in the making"Martha said beaming with pride.

I woke six weeks later to an unbelivably painful stomach; bolting upright in bed I knew that I had about a minute to make it round the bed and into the bathroom. I rushed into the bathroom and puked my guts out into the sink; thinking that it was all over I started to head back to our bedroom to an empty bed the thought made me turn and run back to the sink. Rick had been gone for two weeks; touring his new Nikki Heat book and doing book signings as he went around the country. He wouldn't be back for a couple more days; as a matter of fact the day before my birthday. It was definitly going to be hard if I couldn't make it anywhere without puking. After three hour of non-stop puking I finally passed out on the floor exhausted and sore. I wasn't woken until I heard the little voice of Hayley trying to wake me and calling for help.

"Mumma please don't be going again" she begged I could hear the tears in her voice and I wandered how long she'd been here sitting with me.

"Baby bird" I whispered, she looked up at me and held me closely crying even harder

"I'm not going anywhere; I just had a really sore tummy, you know how that feels" she nodded and pulled back a bit.

"What is it Hayley? What's wrong with mum?" Alexis said tearing into the room wrapping her night gown around her middle.

"It's fine Lexi just had a bit of a tummy bug I'll be fine I promise" I said getting to my feet and feeling weak

"I think I'll just go back to bed; you alright getting Hayley and yourself some breakfast?" I asked Alexis

"Yea of course mum; come on Hayley we'll go make some pancakes and save some for mummy" she said holding her hand out to Hayley who was still by myside watching me tentatively. Yep we were definitly going to have another bright spark, who was going to be wise beyond her years.

"No Lexi I stay here with mummy" Hayley said her voice ringing with authority

"Ok I'll call you when I've got it ready ok" she said and left the room closing the door behind herself.

"Mummy are you really alright?" she asked

"Not really I'm really tired, you wanna cuddle" I said opening my arms out and wrapping her in the blankets as well. I feel asleep within seconds of her being in my arms. I thought throught the happy memories and tough times, the good and the bad and then I remembered that the last time I felt like this was when I was pregnant with Hayley. I was pregnant again; I was happy, overjoyed but in pain because Rick couldn't be here to share in the news. I didn't notice the time until I woke later that day the sky was darkening and Hayley had dressed but she was back on the bed this time with her favourite teddy bear. I sat up and pulled her into my arms holding her tight and kissing her forehead, I so wanted to tell her she was going to be an older sister but I wanted to tell Rick first.

"Its alright baby; I'm still here, I've got you" I said rubbing her back when I heard her quite sobs.

"Do you want to go ask Lexi if she can start making us some dinner?" I asked her, she looked up at me and I cleared her face of any signs of tears and then I let her go.

I got up and walked into the bathroom; searching the cupboard for the pregnancy tests I'd kept their the last time I thought I was pregnant. Closing and locking the door to give me some privacy I did the test twice; I wanted to be absolutely positive that I was before I told Rick and let myself believe that I was again pregnant. I walked around the bathroom deciding that whislt I was in here I might as well have a shower and present myself for my family. I finished the shower got out and wrapped myself in my bathrobe before moving back over to the sink and checking the results. The first one in my hand I took a deep breath counted the last thirty seconds and then looked at the stick, two lines. Placing it back down on the counter I picked up the other one and saw the two blue lines again; I sqealed to myself not loud enough for anyone else to hear but loud enough to celebrate by myself. I ran out into our bedroom and dressed before composing myself and walking out to have dinner with my mum, and two daughters. Alexis was in the kitchen with Martha about to dish up dinner and serve a glass of wine; when Martha motioned to me I shook my head and said

"juice please" she smiled at me as she poured the wine and juice for me and Hayley before setting it on the table. I looked round the room and couldn't find any sign of Hayley; until I saw a flash of purple walk down the hall and into her bedroom.

Curious I followed her to her bedroom; standing outside the door I heard her say

"Daddy she scared me really bad; it was like she was leaving us again, but she said she was sick and that I shouldn't worry she wasn't going anywhere" I could hear that she was trying not to cry again, I walked into her room and pulled her into my arms holding her closely before whispering in her free ear

"Can I talk to daddy please?" she nodded and handed me the phone and left the room to get ready for dinner.

"Katie are you alright?" he asked as soon as I put the phone to my ear

"Hi to you too love" I said smirking knowing how much he frettd when he wasn't with me when something bad happened, I had a sudden flash back to the first night we had sex and remembered how he'd acted the following morning when I'd told him that I'd almost died.

"Hi Katie. Hayley told me that you had a tummy bug; are you alright?" he asked sounding stressed

"Yea but I'd be better if you could come and make me feel better" I teased

"Oh god you know I could cancel the last day of book signings; I don't need to do the visit with the Nikki Heat film I could be home by tomorrow morning" he fretted

"No love as much as I need your comfort I know how much your fans need you. I'll still be here when you get back I promise" I told him

"Ok I love you so much" he breathed down the phone

"On second thought could you cancel your set visit I need you more than I thought" I ached for him; to tell him our news but most of all to feel him all over my body.

"Of course I'll call Gina as soon as I'm finished talking to you guys. Is there anything else?" he asked

"Nothing apart from the fact that I love you" I said

"God I love you too; don't stress too much and I'll see you tomorrow night" he said

"Bye love" I said

"Night my heart" he said hanging up the phone.

"Dinner" Alexis called from the top of the hall

"Coming" I said walking down the hall towards the kitchen table. Sitting at the table I at in silence before Alexis asked

"Hows dad?"

"He's good; he's coming home early, canceled his set tour because he wanted to be here with me" I said, Martha looked at me and laughed

"That's my boy; blowing off his team to be with his wife to meet her needs" she giggled. I blushed a deep red.

"Daddy's coming home early?" Hayley asked

"Yes late tomorrow night so you'll be in bed by the time he gets home" I told her, she frowned and then carried on eating her dinner.

When I felt full I waited for Hayley to finish and then waited for her to say goodnight before taking her to bed and wishing her sweet dreams. I entered the bedroom and fell asleep almost instantly and slept all through the next day Alexis and Martha had to spend the whole day reassuring her that I was just tired and recovering from my tummy bug. I was still asleep when Rick got home; I felt the bed dip and thought it was Hayley wanting a cuddle in the middle of the night but it wasn't until his lips were on my neck that I knew it was him, no one else knew that I came undone by sucking there.

"I heard you've been in bed all day; that you've been asleep all this time and that you gave Hayley quite a scare" he whispered in my ear.

"Yea well I needed the rest; I did puke my guts out the night before last and you know me it takes me longer to recover" I said.

"Mm. I missed you so much" he said moving his way down my body.

"Missed you too" I breathed. When he got to my night shirt he pulled it up saw something that made him stop. I hadn't put my underwear back on or taken the vibrator out at eight o'clock after masturbating using the dildo and vibrator to pleasure myself.

"You missed me this much" he said pleased

"Yes Castle. If you don't take that vibrator out of me now and fuck me I'm going to lose it" I told him. He was rapidly up stripping off his clothes and he was ready for me in a matter of seconds. He waited for my nod before penetrating me though; and fucking me fast and hard, making my back arch and my head spin.

"Good gods Rick I need this. I'm so close" I said rocking my hips against his every thrust. When we climaxed we did so together, both needing the pleasure of having each other.

Lying in Rick's arms as we came down from our high I knew I needed to tell him why I was sick; he was going to be estactic with the news of this.

"Rick" I said turning and facing him running hand through his hair.

"Mm; babe" he whispred

"I need to tell you something" I replied; he shot up in bed and freaked

"Please tell me your not going to leave me; I don't think I'd make it through if you left me" he said

"Why would you even think that Rick? Your my husband and I'm not about to up and leave you like your two ex wives. Your my one and done; I'm not going anywhere" I said shocked at how this conversation had changed.

"It's just everytime I get to the five year mark in a relationship everyone ditches me; its like hae I've been with this guy for five years thats as good as a life sentence I'm just going to leave him" Rick said

"I would never do that to you Rick not without giving you some warning first. No by the way thats not what I wanted to tell you; its good news" I told him

"Tell me love whatever it is I'm going to be over the moon" he gushed

"Ok well; the reason why I was so ill the other day is because I'm pregnant" I said smiling

"Seriously?" he asked

"Yes Rick the last time I was that ill was when I was pregnant with Hayley and then I did two pregnancy tests just to be as positive as possible, they both came back positive" I told him

"Kate this is wow" he said blinking in shock

"Yea I know" I breathed into his shoulder.

"I'm more than over the moon; I'm in another solar system with happiness" he said kisssing the top of my head and then kissing me on the lips.

"I love you so much; you always amaze me" Rick said

"I love you more" I moaned into his mouth.

"Mm not even possible; I love you so much nothing can measure my love for you" he sighed into my mouth

"Mm; show me how much you love me" I told him

"It would be my pleasure madame" he said getting straight to his task of pleasuring me.

I woke in the morning tucked into Rick's arms; I sensed he was awake by the way he was breathing.

"Morning" I breathed

"Morning my loves" he said kissing me on the nose whilst his hand rested against my stomach.

"Mm I think I'm going to have to get used to you calling us that again" I murmered against his mouth.

"You think so?" he teased.

"Morning mummy; are you feeling good today?" Hayley said walking through the door before she looked up and saw Rick in bed with me

"Daddy you're home" she squealed jumping up on the bed and climbing over to the both of us flinging her arms around us both.


	4. Chapter 4

**RPOV**

It was later on that day when I found Hayley by herself in her room; Kate had gone out with Jenny putting the last minute details on the hens night for that evening, but not before promising to save our good news until we were all together so that we could do it together.

"Hae baby I thought you might want to come with me and find something for mummys birthday tomorrow" I wandered aloud; she looked up at me and smiled nodding her head, the little pony tails at the side of her head bouncing up and down. I was about to pick her up when her face fell

"What's worng hunny?" I asked her

"I don't know what to get her daddy" she said looking up at me with tears about to spill over the edges of her eyes.

"Hae now; hunny. Get her something from in here" I said placing my hand over her heart; she looked down at my hand and then smiled up at me. Nodding she held up her arms and I took her down toward the car and then remembered that Kate had taken our car with the car seat in it and that Hayley disliked walking. Pulling her out of her embrace that she was wrapping me with I put her legs over my head and told her to hold on tightly.

"Which store?" I asked her once her feet where on the floor again. Pointing to the jewelry store I nodded my appreciation at her and grabbed her little hand before taking her to the store.

"Hello there. How may I help?" the lady asked

"My daughter wishes to buy her mum something" I told her politely

"Sure; what is the occasion?" she asked turning her attention to Hayley

"Birthday" Hayley said barely raising her voice above a whisper

"Ah ok then sweetie; what did you have in mind?" she asked

"Bracelet or necklace" she told the lady. The lady nodded and grabbed a couple of trays and put them on the counter before walking around the counter and showing Hayley the expensive jewelry. Her eyes beamed and she broke out in the most adorable smile when she saw what she wanted

"That one" she said excitedly. I nodded my approval; it was a charm braclet with three charms attached, one a heart in the center, the other two a four leaved clover and the other a baby rattle.

"Excellent choice sweetie; you can write a message on the heart is there anything you want to put on it?" the lady beamed, Hayley nodded and moved to whisper in the ladies ear. The lady pulled back and nodded her approval before standing and turning towards me and saying

"It should be ready in the next hour or so. We'll see you then. Bye Hayley" she said waving before heading out to the backroom.

"Did you get all you wanted?" I asked my daughter she shook her head and she took my hand running to the store where we'd brought the flowers and get well cards for Kate.

"You want to buy some flowers?" I asked smiling down at her; she beamed up at me

"Alright which ones?" I questioned. She looked at each one and then smiled at the mix of red, pink and white roses. I picked them up and payed for them before she motioned for me to come down to her level she leant in and whispered

"Daddy can I get a small bunch to give to the lady at the jewelry store?"

"Yes" I said beaming at her good naturedness and how caring my daughter was.

When we got back to the jewelry store Hayley passed over the bunch of flowers and the lady almost cried she burst out with a lot of thank yous and ended up coming up and giving her a hug. She looked at me and told me

"I'm actually nine weeks pregnant, with triplets"

"Congratulations" I beamed at her

"If anyone one of them does what your little girl has done for her mum then I'll be one of the luckiest mums in the world" she gushed, tears flowing freely down her face.

I took Hayley home and told her that she was going to hane to store them in her closet; and that I was going to have to get her up in the morning because it would be a surprise for Kate, she nodded and when we walked into the loft I called

"Kate; baby are you home?"

"I'm in here Rick" she shouted back from our room; motioning to Hayley to make a break for her room to stash her present I headed towards our bedroom and saw Kate half undressed, with a tight fitting skirt and her bra on she was almost about to pull the top over her head when I came up behind her and suckled on her neck. She moaned and then pulled back telling me that she couldn't get this outfit dirty or stained she needed it for the hens night.

"I could do this though" she said rubbing her hand up and down my cock whish was already hard and begging for release. I reached behind me and closed and locked our bedroom door before she knel down with her top off and her bra a little to small and undid my zipper on my jeans before placing my length into her mouth and suckling on it. When I cummed in her mouth she swalloed quickly and then teased me by putting her top on and kissing my lips.

"Oh before I forget; I went to the doctors today before I came home, I was still a little bit unsure about if we were indeed pregnant and they ran tests. They said I wasn't pregnant with just one child though; get this we're having twins" she squealed

"Twins; Katherine Rosalinda Castle have I told you lately that I love you" I said kissing her lips

"Have I told you theres no one else above you" she replied

"Fill my heart with gladness take away my sadness" I said placing my mouth on hers and hungrily ravished her mouth.

"Mm; Rick if you don't let me go, I'm not going to make it to my best friends hens night and your not going to make it to the stag do" she said

"Even though we organised both of them do you think we could leave earlier than the parties supposed to finish and come home and have the most erotic sex because Kate I need you now but I'll be good and wait a couple more hours" I pouted

"I'm sure I can make a get away before midnight; but I'm not to sure how close to that mark I'll be home" she said

"Mm; I can live with that. If your later than one thirty though I'm going to have to punish you severly" I said roaming my eyes over the clothes she had on tonight; yes I could not wait to get those clothes off of her and into our bed.

"Bye love see you before midnight" he said kissing me

"Bye Cinderella; be home before midnight if you want to see how quickly your clothes will dissappear" I said to her before she left the room, I could hear her laughter all the way down the hall.

Wow I'm going to be a dad to twins; I couldn't believe my luck, I'd always wanted a big family but Meredith and I had broken up before we'd even thought about having more kids and Gina hated kids and refused to take responsibility for Alexis, but with Kate I may just have my dream come true.

"Daddy; shouldn't you be getting ready for your party?" Hayley asked me

"Yea baby bird; I just hope nana gets her soon otherwise you'll have to stay with Mr Brown on the lower floor" I said; I knew how much Hayley disliked Mr Brown so I wished mum would hurry up and get here.

"Darlings" mum called from the doorway to the loft

"Nana" Hayley yelled running towards my mum. I took this oppoutunity to shower and dress; I had my leather pants and leather jacket and wore my Green Lantern t-shirt. I kissed my mother and Hayley on the cheek before saying goodnight and leaving them to their own devies.

**BPOV**

When I returned to the apartment building I saw Rick trying to use his eftpos card to get inside the building. Taking his wallet and eftpos card out of his hand and putting the card back in its hole I grabbed the key card and swipped it before putting his wallet back in his pocket and helping him up rhe stairs and into the loft. I got him inside our room; locked the door, by the time I'd undressed the both of us Rick had seemed to sober somewhat and he pulled me in for a hug and started fucking me in the middle of our bedroom. Placing my legs around his waist I started helping him to get closer to our climax.

By the time we'd fallen asleep Rick was definitly sober and we'd climaxed a maximum thirteen times in the space of two hours, finding new erotic places to make our toes curl and make us moan. My new favourite position was the one were Rick had placed me on dryer in his room which he'd turned on for our little sexcapade and when he had me lie on the dryer whilst he fucked me deep and hard, the dryer giving our sex a new exqusite feeling. I slept like an angel till nine when my tummy rumbled and I smelt the delicious mouth watering smell of bacon wafting through the bedroom.

I looked up and there at the end of the bed where Alexis, Martha, Hayley and Rick; I looked down thinking I was still naked from lasts nights events when I noticed that Rick must have put a t-shirt on me so that our family wouldn't get an eye full. Rick held a tray of breakfast; he brought it round and I saw my favourite foods on the plate as well as a cup of coffee.

"Happy birthday sweetheart" he said kissing me on the forehead

"Thank you babe" I told him smiling at my family. Alexis was the next to come forward with a box of stuff

"Here mum this is what I've gotten you for the last two birthdays as well as this one" she told me giving me the box. I opened it and saw three different items; one of them was the season 1-6 box set of Temptation Lane the episodes that I'd lost when my house burnt down. The next item I pulled out of the box was photo album; of pictures, memories from the time we first meet to the year after I ended up in hospital, I smiled with tears running down my face, Rick was rubbing the back of my hand, I looked up and pulled Alexis into my arms for a hug

"Thank you baby" I said holding her tightly. After a couple of minutes I let her go and then looked at the last item in the box; it was a new necklace, a locket in it was a picture of her and Hayleyon one side and on the other was a picture of Martha, Rick, Hayley, Alexis, Dad and myself a couple of days before the accident.

"I love these all so much Lexi; you have good taste" I said smiling at her.

Martha was next she held a little box; she passed it to me and I smiled at her opening it I saw the most exqusite pair of Onyx earrings, the detail was so impressive it looked amazing.

"These are a family heirloom that is passed down to the oldest daughter of the family; its been passed down since the late 1700's and I expect one of these days you'll pass them down to Alexis" Martha told me

"Wow Martha these are stunning" I said "Oh I can wear them tomorrow at the wedding" I said happily.

Hayley came up to the bed next with three things in her hands she had trouble getting up onto the bed with that many things on the bed but Alexis helped her up. The first thing she handed me were the roses; I smiled at her and then she handed me a card, which she'd made by herself I read it and started crying again it was so pretty and the drawings were amazing for a three year old. The last thing she handed me was a jewelry box and she sat there literally bouncing up and down in anticipation. I opened it and gasped admiring the three little charms on it, the four leaved clover, baby rattle and the heart, Hayley came closer to sit next to me and said

"Mummy each celebration I'm going to get you another charm until its all fulled up ok; but you have to turn the heart over" she looked at me going all shy for a moment, squinting a little as the writing was so small I made out the message _Thank you mummy for not leaving us all alone. Love your baby bird Hayley_ I let out a sob and pulled her in for a hug crying happily on her shoulder.

"I think its time that we tell you guys something as well" I said when I'd composed my self a little, I looked at Rick who was holding my hand he nodded encouragingly

"I found out the two nights ago that I was pregnant" there were cries of delight from all three of the women

"Hang on it gets better" Rick announced

"We're having twins" I squealed

"Oh my god mum thats amazing" Alexis said running forward and hugging me

"Your going to be a big sister Hayley to two little siblings" I told her

"Like I Lexi is to me?" she asked

"Yea baby bird like Lexi is to you" I confirmed she got up and screamed in delight running from the room no doubt to tell all her teddy bears that she was going to be a big sister.

"This is great mum" Alexis said hugging

"I know I'm so happy" I told hem

"I bet you are; if it means more adorable grandchildren I'll be the happiest woman in the world" Martha said coming over to kiss me on the head and then skipping happily from the room.

"You know Rick we're going to have to get a bigger place if we're going to have these two join our family" I told him

"And if we want more children" he said

"Mm definitly if we want more children" I agreed, he looked at me shocked

"I thought you would of ran screaming from the room"

"Why would I do that? I've always wanted a lot of children" I told him honestly

"Me too" he said leaning over the bed and kissing me on the lips. We ate the breakfast that was in front of us and then I got up and dressed before heading out to the lounge and looking on the internet with Rick for houses just outside of town

"I like the look of this one" I told him, it was amazing and had fourteen bedrooms, four of which had en suites, a pool, playground and huge backyard.

"Mm it looks amazing and for the size that it is I'm actually surprised there not asking for more" he said

"We should put an offer in for it" I suggested. He got up and rang someone; he didn't return for another half hour when he did he looked pleased with himself.

"What Rick?" I asked

"We got it; I put a bid on the house and they just accepted the offer it was a couple of hundred over what they wanted but we got it and its ours we can move in as soon as we want cause the original family moved out six months ago" he said

"Oh my god Rick; we can start packing today this is the best present ever, and you'll be able to have a bigger office" I said leaping up and down.

"Whats happened why are you so excited?" Alexis said running into the lounge with Hayley following just behind her

"We've just brought a house about half an hour from here; look" Rick said showing them the pictures of the house that was now ours

"We just need to sign the papers when we go there in two days time and it will officially be ours" Rick told us all.

"Its huge guys" Alexis said

"Well we're an expanding family and this will be perfect for all of us; this way mum can still stay with us as can Lexi and it will accomadate the twins when they come and then the rest of our friends and family when they come over" Rick told them

"Thats fair enough" I said.

The following morning before we left to get ready for Lanie and Espo's wedding the movers arrived to start packing our things; most of the stuff would be there when we got there but stuff like our beds and clothes for tomorrow would still be here when we got home tonight; the last few things would be moved tomorrow and the movers would still be used tomorrow when Rick; Martha, Alexis and I showed them were we'd place our stuff. Martha was totally on board with the idea as it meant that she could still get to live with us and be a full time grandmother which pleased me and Rick immensly. I was in the car with Hayley and Alexis; when I noticed the look of longing on Alexis' face, it was a look that I hadn't seen since Tom.

"Lexi are you alright?" I asked

"Yea; why wouldn't I be?" she questioned

"I don't know you have a look of longing on your face that I haven't seen since Tom. Is there anything you want to tell me about?" I asked her

"Uh not really" she told me.

I was about to enter Lanie's apartment building when Alexis pulled me back

"Mum can I talk to you?" she asked

"Yea love; Hayley you know where Aunty Lanie lives right, we'll see you up there in a minute will you tell her that?" I told her, she nodded before running up to the lift and pressing the up button. I followed Alexis towards the bench across the car park

"Lexi whats up?" I asked her concerened

"Mum; I need to tell you something" she took a deep breath and then held my hand tightly

"I did something that I'm not sure if I regret or if I enjoy I mean I definitly did at the time but now I'm not quite sure" she told me

"What is it? What did you do?" I asked squeezing her hand.

"Well; you know Esposito's half brother Samuel. Esposito arranged for us to meet a couple of days after they announced that we were going to be partners walking down the aisle at their wedding; so we meet up and we had a really good time, he's really awesome, interested in all the things that I am interested in and he's so sweet, we've been meeting up every couple of days and its been really fun. Seven weeks ago he took me to his mates party and we had a really great time; it was awesome and I feel like I'm falling in love with him, but that night I went back to his apartment and he was drunk and I stayed with him, we had great sex and we kept on seeing each other. But the day after you fell ill; I did too, it freaked me out so much I went out and brought a couple of pregnancy tests to see if that was what had made me sick. I did all three in the box and it confirmed that I was pregnant so I went to the doctors and they confirmed it as well; but I don't know how to tell Samuel, I mean we haven't even announced that we're dating I don't want to ruin what we have by adding this to the equation right now" she said looking at me I looked into her eyes and saw how freaked out she was about this.

"Honestly Lexi; I think you should tell him, today if not tomorrow but you shouldn't hold back on him. You say you've fallen in love with him; that's great to know so shouldn't you tell him to see if he's going to be as committed as you are" I told her

"But what if he doesn't want it and I have to raise it on my own?" she questioned

"Hae now Lexi you won't be alone; we'll be here to help you. Don't worry about it stay positive and you'll get further in this than you think. But for now; keep your head held high and your emotions in your pocket" I told her.

"Mum thank you" she said getting up and following me into the building.

We got into Lanie's apartment and the make up and hair ladies that had been hired for the big day were waiting for us Jenny was getting her hair done; Hayley was getting her make up done, Kyria and Julia were getting their hair done also and Lanie was getting her make up done also. As soon as we walked in we were whisked away to get our make up put on. By the time Alexis and I were done with our hair and make up perfectly in place Jenny had taken the twins to get them dressed and ready for the car to leave in fifteen minutes. I was getting into my dress and helping Hayley to change before telling her to sit with Alexis and going to help Lanie get into her dress.

"Wow Lanie you look stunning" I said as soon as I walked into the room. She smiled at me turning and hugging me

"I can't believe this day has finally comeits the most amazing day ever" she gushed

"The day were your fairytale finally comes true" I told her.

"I feel like a princess" she smiled happily

"You look like a princess who's about to be late for the ball; so lets get of here" I said grabbing the bunch of flowers that were on the bed and taking them with me whilst I went to retrieve Hayley. I smiled at her and looked around the room looking for Alexis, she wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Lanie I'll be quick I promise I just need to find Alexis" I said leaving them in the lounge

"Alright hun we'll see you both down at the car; come on Hayley" Lanie called from behind me. I walked around the whole apartment and couldn't find Alexis anywhere until I heard sobbing coming from the wasrdrobe in the spare bedroom.

"Alexis come on hun we need to ge going" I said trying to slide the door open

"No you guys go; I can't face him, not like this" she said opening the door and showing herself. Her makeup was utter perfection they had put us all in waterproof makeup for the possibility that we might end up like burst waterpipes. Her dress was flowing freely her stomach still remained marginally flat it had a slight bump which you couldn't see as the dress flowed from just above the stomach down; she looked beautiful and the glow from being pregnant gave her a subtle redness that you can't get from make up.

"You can't face him when you look as stunning as you do Lex; that would be like denying your father ice cream to celebrate nothing" I told her, she cracked a small smile.

"Besides your bump isn't as big as mine and remember your only carrying one I'm carrying twins" I told her, she blew out a breath and said

"Your right I can do this" she said sounding strong

"Thats my girl. By the way if you want I can tell Rick tonight; save you from doing it and getting the lashing out you know will happen" I told her

"Really you'll do that for me?" she asked stunned

"Yea I could even get him to spare his life; by saying that you love him. He can't change that fact" I said, holding out my hand, she took it and we walked out of Lanie's apartment and headed down to the waiting limo.

The venue was a splendid little building over looking the lake on the property. It was goregous; and with all the guests seated, Alexis over her nerves and preparing to see the father of her child walk her down the aisle, I linked arms with Rick and kissed him passionately his hand rested on my stomach. Pulling away from his mouth I looked up at him and smiled sweetly at him. The music started for the three girls to head down the aisle with Lanie's nephew walking down the aisle behind them, he was the ring bearer. Alexis looked at me and I smiled at her nodding my head as she and Samuel got ready to walk down the aisle. Rick leant down took my arm in his and whispered

"You look really hot" I blushed deeply as Jenny and Ryan walked down the aisle.

We took our position and we looked back at Lanie and her dad smiling brightly at each other; we smiled at them and then started the walk down the aisle. We took our places and then I waited to grab Lanie's flowers when she arrived at the alter, the look of pure longing in Espo's eyes confirmed what we'd been saying to Lanie in the car when her nerves finally started to show through. I looked over at Samuel who spent the whole time looking at Alexis and smiling; I searched his eyes and saw nothing but pure love and adoration for Alexis, I knew that he was going to be able to take the fact that he was going to be a father to heart and he was going to fall even more in love with that idea everyday. I think the idea that made this even more appealing for me was the idea that if both Alexis and Samuel eventually got married which from the look on his face looked like he wished it was the two of them up there instead of Lanie and Espo, meant that Esposito and Lanie would actually become my family through marriage. It was a nice idea.

When the ceremony was finished and we were taken to the venue for the meal and dancing; Rick had taken his ferrari and taken Jenny, Ryan and the twins over. I went in the limo with Hayley, Alexis and Samuel. I watched the movements that really weren't that subtle. If she moved he'd move closer if he moved she'd move closer it was like they couldn't not be apart from each other; when the limo arrived and I grabbed Hayley out with me and held her tightly in my arms I stopped Alexis from walking in and told her to take this chance to tell him; he'd probably like to hear it in a private spot without an audience so I told her to take him out to the tree by the lake front and tell him there, before coming back in and settling in with the rest of us.

"Has anyone seen Samuel?" Ryan asked coming up to me, Rick and Hayley.

"Yea he came with me and Hayley in the limo; he and Alexis are talking, they said they'd be in soon" I told Ryan

"Oh ok its just his mum is looking for him, she wants to introduce him to her friend Celleste" Ryan told me. I looked over at Espo's mum and saw her with a girl who looked like she was a really lovely girl but didn't look a thing like Alexis and if he accepted the fact that Alexis was pregnant then he wasn't going to have eyes for anyone else.

"Mum; can I talk to you?" Alexis asked when she got into the room, I nodded and we headed back out to the carpark.

"What happened?" I asked really curious to find out what had happened.

"He looked a bit shocked for a while and then told me that he loved me and that he was going to stick by myside and that we were going to work on our relationship together; he wants to announce it later on today" she beamed

"I told you he was going to accept it; you two are going to be excellent" I told her smiling proudly at her.

"Thanks Mrs Castle" Samuel said coming out from behind the tree

"Sheesh; can I give you a little advice about pregnant people Samuel, never ever sneak up on them unless you want them to drop" I scolded

"You're pregnant too Mrs Castle; thats wonderful" he said beaming

"Yes we were also going to announce that we were having twins today as well" I told him

"Wow twins" he said a little taken a back by that.

Walking back into the hall; we saw that our food was being served, so we quickly ran to our seats and joined our friends and family up at the head of the table. I gossiped with Lanie and heard all sorts of stuff that had been flying around the precinct since my last chat with her. Before I rested in Rick's arms; and listening to the steady hum of his beating heart.

"Now we have the best man and maid of honour speeches" the dj announced, Rick stood and laced our fingers together and walking up to the stage were the microphone was.

"I'd like to thank Javier for giving me the oppoutunity to be his best man; and I'd like to thank Lanie for making him the man that I know he is when he's with you. I'll be forever in both of their debt for the care and loving support they gave both me and my family whilst my wife was healing from our accident, for looking after our daughter Hayley when no one else was home and lastly for being amazing aunties and uncles" Rick said

"I'd like to say a humangous thank you to Lanie for being my bestest friend ever and for being there when I needed it most; she deserves this and so does Javier. I'd like to thank both of them for being amazing to my family and helping out when I couldn't be there to look after them myself. I'd like to announce something that we've only known for a the last couple of days. Rick and I are expecting twins in December this year" I said looking at my family who already knew this and my friends reactions when they found out, I found it hard not to laugh as each one of their mouths fell to the ground.

Giving everyone a while to get over this news Alexis seized Samuel's hand and went up to the stage; she looked lovingly into his eyes and she nodded at him he grabbed the microphone.

"Hae guys; I'm Samuel, Javier's half brother and I'd just like to say congrats bro this is so awesome. But I have something to announce and theres only one person here who knows what I'm about to say. Here it goes; Alexis and I are expecting a child together in January next year" he said; I watched Rick for a minute whilst he got over the enitial shock of this announcement and then watched as he got up and motioned for Alexis to come to him; he pulled her into his arms and held her tightly before motioning for Samuel to come over and give him a hug too. I was a couple of steps behind him when I heard Rick say to Sam

"Welcome to the family son" I felt myself start to tear up and looked over at Alexis who looked like she was about too as well. Esposito who was close behind me with Ryan and Lanie close at his side stepped forward; pulling me and Lanie with him into the embrace of our family

"This makes this the sweetest moment of my life" Rick cried on my shoulder

"Triple how you feel and I feel even sweeter" Espo said pulling Alexis into the family, and then it dawned on me, Esposito and Lanie were my soon to be son in laws brother which made Lanie my daughter, and Javi my son which was kind of awkward cause they were both two years my senior.

"Guys; you know how I said I wanted you to be my family, I didn't mean my children through marriage. Its kinda awkward when if these two get married; you'll became my son and daughter in law through marriage and it makes it awkward cause you two are both two years older than me and four years younger than Rick" I stated

"Yea I guess that is really awkward" Lanie said pulling me in for a hug by ourselves

"Hae mum" she teased

"I think for Hayley's sake and the sake of our children we'll just remain calling you guys Aunty and Uncle and not even go into the detail of the story of how we're all related now its far too complicated" I told them, everyone else nodded in agreement that was way to awkward for everyone else to get there head around as well.

When the first dance started Lanie and Javi took to the floor and danced like there was no one else there to interferre. It was the most spectacular wedding I'd been too apart from my own; we laughed and talked and had a ball before Rick took me to the dancefloor and we rocked back and forth making ourselves too tired to even do anything apart from holding each other when we got to bed that night.

"Do you think that when we move into the new place tomorrow we could invite Samuel to come over?" I aksed Rick sleepily

"I know I should be angry with him and a little peeved with my daughter; but I love the fact that my daughter is going to bless me with a grandchild, could this year get any better for us" he yawned

"So can he come?" I said

"If he wants he could move in with us; its up to him does he want to be there every step of the way or does he want to be there for somethings?" he questioned

"Mm night Rick" I said drifting peacefully off to sleep.

I woke to a very empty bed Rick wasn't anywhere to be found and I couldn't hear anything from out in the kitchen or lounge. I got up and put my dressing gown on waliking through to the lounge where Rick had Hayley sitting on a chair, where she sat eating pancakes.

"Morning Haylez" I said kissing her on the head before walking into the kitchen and wrapping my arms around Rick's waist and kissing his shoulder blade

"Morning" I said

"Morning love; you all packed and ready to go, Hayley and I are done now Alexis should be down in a minute with her stuff" he told me

"Yea I packed yesterday; I just have to put my pjs in your bag and grab the spare clothes and I'll be all done" I replied.

"I was thinking that when we get settled in tonight we could watch Cars 2; you promised you'd show me and that was over three months ago now" I suggested

"Sounds good to me" Rick said

"Oh yea definitley good with me"Alexis said coming down stairs with her luggage

"What about you Hayley?" I asked

"Mater; yay" I took that as her agreement to the movie.

"Wow; this place is huge" Alexis gasped

"Yes it definitley is" I nodded my agreement holding my oldest daughter tightly.

"Well lets go inside; and take a tour of the house. There are movers inside for all of those who need help to organise their rooms" Rick told us

"I'll take Hayley" I said holding out my hand for my little girl.

"Ok mummy" she agreed taking my hand and running with me into the house and into her new bedroom.

"Mummy this place is so big and my room has so much more space" she said in amazement as we walked into her room which was down the hall from Rick and my bedroom.

It took me and Hayley an hour and a half to fully set up everything in a place were I would remember for tomorrow; the movers even helped put away clothes and things.

"Thank you" I said taking Hayley's hand and leading her out to the lounge, where we'd planned to meet up with everyone to watch Cars 2. Alexis sat waiting on the couch; Martha was standing in the ginourmous kitchen that came off the lounge. Rick was the last one to arrive with the dvd in in his grasp; Hayley spent the next five minutes wriggling around in my arms before finally settling down to a giddy jump.


End file.
